1. Field
This development relates to a barcode and methods and systems of processing mail pieces using the barcode.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Mailers that use the mail delivery systems typically apply barcodes to their mail pieces to help the mailing system sort, track, and deliver mail pieces. Conventionally, mailing systems offer automation discounts for mailers that place barcodes on their mail pieces. In addition to offering automation discounts, mailing systems can provide additional services to meet the business needs of mailers. Mailers, and in particular business mailers, typically want to know where their mail is in the mail stream, how it is being processed by the mailing system, when their mail pieces are delivered, and how complete and accurate their addresses are. Mailers also seek access to more data about their mail pieces as they travel through the mail stream. Mailing services seek such data to monitor processing, improve services, reduce costs, and accurately calculate postal charges. Hence, improved acceptance, sorting, tracking, and delivery systems and processing methods using barcode technologies are desirable.